Sophomore Year
by LunarWolf14
Summary: NOT GOOD WITH A SUMMARY BUT I'LL DO MY BEST. RATING MAY CHANGE. PLEASE READ AND COMMENT ON WHAT CAN BE IMPROVED, OR ANY QUESTIONS. (NOTE: THIS STORY WILL BE UPDATED A LOT; from spelling errors to adding things)HOPE YOU LIKE IT! New year means new drama. The ducks are heading into their Sophomore year with a new teammate and new/old enemies. See how they handle these new obstacles.
1. Chapter 1

Gordon Bombay is back for the Ducks' sophomore year of high school, coaching alongside Orion. No one asked why he didn't stay with the last job, they were all just happy to have him back. The practices leading up to the new school year were rough since it was the first time the team had two coaches as they butted heads a lot but eventually it worked out, leading to an even stronger team.

It was now a week before school started and Gordon was out to lunch with Michele. They had started dating after the Goodwill games and been going strong since.

"So, you excited to be back with the Ducks?" She asked as the exited the restaurant, headed in the direction of the car.

Gordon let her link their arms together, smiling longingly at her. "I am."

They walked past an old skate rink just as someone exited it with a stick in hand. They started skating off with such ease that it looked like they could skate better than they could walk. The couple couldn't see the person's face since it was covered by a hood.

"Hey!" Gordon shouted just as the person walked between another couple, before mumbling a quick apologize.

The person whipped their head around only to widen their eyes and take off. Michele understood as Gordon took off after the person. He could always spot a talented hockey player.

Gordon kept the person in his sights since it was near to impossible to keep up with them since 1) they're on skates 2) Gordon wasn't as young as them and 3) he was on foot. Unfortunately, he lost them once they rounded a corner. But fortunately, he caught a glimpse of the name written on the back of the sleeveless jersey they were wearing over the equally sleeveless hoodie. Harper.

He made his way back to Michele to take her home. He had told her about how he wanted to find out of the person was. So, to help him, he recruited Charlie, who happily agreed.

"So, you didn't get a look at their face; only their name?"

"Yupp."

"How do you know it's their name?"

"It was a husky's peewee jersey."

Charlie followed him into one the buildings on the street Gordon lost them on. It looked to be a bar but for people under 21. There were pool tables, dart boards and even a bar area but it clearly states no alcohol beverages are served there. How Charlie didn't know about this place was beyond him? But it looked to be a cool hangout in this part of town.

They walked up the "bar" and waved down the burly man behind it.

"We don't serve alcohol here." The man crossed his arms.

"I'm not here looking for a drink."

"We were wondering if you know anyone with the last name of Harper." Charlie leaned his elbows on the counter.

"There's only one person I know of with that last name and that's AJ," the man stood his ground. "What do you want with AJ?"

Gordon walked over to the wall at the end of the counter. Pictures were lining the wall just like in Hans' hockey shop. He spotted a group shot of the huskies' peewee team; the same team they beat.

"Number 14, that's AJ isn't it?"

"Yeah, best player on the team, could have gone somewhere, that is until she blew out her knee a few years later."

"How?" Charlie asked.

But the man ignored the boy and repeated, "What do you want with AJ?"

"I want her to join my team."

"What?!" Both the man and Charlie were dumbfounded.

"You heard me, I want AJ to join the Eden hall ducks."

The man seemed to be contemplating something. "If you leave now you might be able to catch up to her. Just keep going straight the opposite way you came."

"Thank you!" Gordon and Charlie ran out the building and followed the man's directions.

"Should of told them to watch their pockets," the man mumbled to himself as he began cleaning the bar top.

"Is that ...?" Charlie pointed to the figure on skates with Beats headphones and black beanie replacing the hood.

"It is," Gordon cheered inwardly, he was exhausted from all this running. "Can you catch up and stop her?"

Charlie nodded then took off after the skating figure. Luckily, he had roller blades on himself or it would be a short chase for him. He weaved around bystanders, apologizing to anyone he accidentally ran into. He stretched out his arm but instead of grabbing her shoulder like he planned, he grabbed the hood, causing himself and AJ to fall.

Gordon finally caught up just in time for AJ to stand and turn to Charlie.

"What the hell was that for?" AJ hissed as she dusted the dirt off her dark jeans.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to grabbed your hood." Charlie stood. "Are you AJ Harper?"

"Who wants to know?"

Gordon caught his breath and stuck out his hand. "I'm Gordon Bombay. The coach..."

"I know who you are, everyone in Minnesota does." AJ crosses her arms. "What do you want with me?"

"I want you to play with the Ducks."

"I don't play hockey anymore," AJ turned to leave.

"Why? If it wasn't for the Hawks you could of lead you team to victory the year before the Ducks won." Gordon stated.

"If it wasn't for the Hawks I would still be playing hockey."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Charlie asked.

"It means the Hawks are the ones who made me blow my knee out."

Charlie and Gordon exchanged looks before AJ turned once again to leave.

"Look I can't force you to play but it is better than skating around pickpocketing people." Gordon's comment made her stop midway from putting on her headphones and glance back over her shoulder. "If you change your mind we have practice on Wednesday. Since you probably grew out of your old ones, there will be new hockey gear waiting in the JV locker room for you."

AJ places her headphones on her ears and skated away.

"Are you sure about this coach?" They turned back to head home.

"Yeah, I am."

* * *

 **May be a little rough around the edges but I hoped you liked it. I'll try and get chapter 2 up soon! Please comment what may need to be improved. THANKS! (EDITED: 8/18)**


	2. Chapter 2

After swapping her skates for shoes, AJ opened the front door only to be met with an object flying at her head. Luckily, she had enough experience and good reflexes to dodge the object. Following a split second later a voice echoed the house. "You're late!" AJ just rolled her eyes passing, Hazel, the owner of the voice but she was seized by the arm in a bruising grip. "Do the dishes then go up to your room!"

AJ yanked her arm back, already knowing she'll have a faint mark tomorrow. "Fine!" She was out of reach before Hazel could slap her for yelling back.

With her backpack still on AJ finished the dishes in record time and proceed to her shared room. Luna, the 10-year-old she shared the room with, was sitting on her bed working on her summer school work. She looked up when the door softly clicked shut. Dropping her pencil, she jumped up and came running to hug AJ.

 _I heard her yelling at you. Are you okay?_ The 10-year-old signed when she pulled away.

Luna wasn't deaf but a mute. Meaning she couldn't, or in her case didn't want to talk. Doctors said it was a form of PTSD and that she would talk if and when she is ready. That was roughly 6 years ago and not a single word exited her mouth. But AJ was okay with that, it got her to learn ASL, a beautiful language.

AJ nodded her head as she threw her bag to the side and plopped down on the couch she used as a bed. Luna came over and situated herself on AJ's lap to continued her work. AJ peaked over her curly red hair to see what subject she was working on. Math. "Need help?" AJ asked. The little girl just shook her head then signed, tell me about your day.

She laughed but started telling Luna about what happened today, all the while braiding her curls. When AJ got to the hockey part Luna spun around in her lap. "What?"

 _You have to have to go!_

"Why? If I do then I'll have to live in the dorms." Luna gave her the _so what_ face. "I'm not leaving you here alone."

Luna huffed. _Just go to the practice and see if you like it._

"Fine."

 ***Wednesday***

A heated discussion was going on in the JV locker room between the Ducks. A discussion no one thought would ever happen is Duck history. The Ducks ended up talking over one another trying to get the facts straight.

"How could she just leave like that?" Adam asked what everyone was thinking.

As they all agreed they looked to their captain. Charlie just pinched the bridge of his nose, sighing. "Julie said it was a better opportunity for her.

Before anyone could said protest, Bombay and Orion entered the locker room. "Alright Ducks!" Gordon clapped his hands together to get the team's attention. They looked around confused as to why they weren't seeing two goalies. "Where's Julie?"

"Varsity." Charlie said bluntly. "She joined the varsity team."

"Why would she do that?" Orion asked.

"She said she wasn't getting enough goal time and it would be a better opportunity for her to show off her skills."

The locker room went silent as both coaches tried processing the information given.

"I'll talk to her but as of now get change and head out to the ice." Orion ordered.

"Before you do though," Gordon said over the commotion. "I have something to say." The locker room door had opened before he continued. "Prefect timing!" The team was confused on why a girl their age walked into the locker room with a hockey stick in hand and a jaw string bag on her back. "Ducks this is AJ. She's gonna be practicing with us today and if she decides to then she'll be joining the team."

The Ducks exchanged looks before settling their eyes back on the girl with black ripped skinny jeans, a light grey tee shirt and a beanie on. She shifted uncomfortably at the many stares.

"Are you a goalie?" Goldberg spoke up.

"Do I look like a goalie?" AJ said with a bit of annoyance in her voice.

A few Oo's and a chuckle from the Bash Brothers were heard.

"What position do you play?" Bombay asked.

"Defense."

Just then Dean stood and swaggered up to her; no one daring to stop him or in Fulton's case, being too lazy to. AJ raised her eyebrows. "You're gonna be a defense men?"

"What, you think just because I'm a girl that I don't know how to hit?"

"Not when the ones you'll be hitting are almost twice your size!" Dean retorted, crossing his arms over his broad chest.

"Don't let my size fool ya."

"Alright you two," Orion placed a hand on both of their shoulders only to have them shrugged off. "Save it for the ice."

Dean grunted but went back to his locker next to Fulton's, mumbling something to his fellow bash brother. Seconds later, Fulton cracked a smile.

"Your gear is at the end of the lockers next to Connie's," Bombay said. "I guessed your size, if it doesn't fit tell me." AJ nodded then started to go back. "Oh, and try this helmet on for size." He tossed her the helmet he had in his hand.

Catching it with one hand AJ slipped off her beanie with the other. Everyone froze when she revealed to had dirty blonde dreads that stopped just below her shoulder blades.

"Woah! How long have you had them?" Connie said walking up to her.

"Almost a year." AJ tied them back with two strands to put on the helmet, ignoring the stares.

"So, how's it fit?" Connie asked.

AJ pulled the helmet off. "Good."

"Okay. Ducks, introduce yourselves while you get changed."

As Bombay and Orion left the team started saying their names and an interesting fact about their self while AJ just listened, nodding her head ever now and again. Connie had asked if she needed a reminder on how to put the gear on but AJ shook her head no. She remembered how to, it was basically carved into her brain.

* * *

 **I know it's starting off a little slow and I'm sorry about that. I'm getting writers block. I'll try to pick it up but I hope you're liking it so far. Like I said before please comment on what might need improvement; I always welcome constructive criticism. (EDITED: 8/18)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it took little bit to update, I kept getting writer's block but chapter 3 is up! Hope you like it!**

* * *

The last practice before school started, began good for the Ducks. Since they actually started practicing in the off season, they were starting becoming more coordinate. As for AJ, she had a hard time keeping up since she wasn't at their level, due to the fact of not playing in years. The defense was pushing her buttons trying to figure out if she could really play defense; in the end they were proven wrong. AJ, despite not playing in a while, still had a heart and skill of a hockey player.

Groans filled the locker room as the Ducks filed in and starting to strip away the sweaty items they were wearing.

"I swear they work us twice as hard now that there's two of them," Guy said as he slumped next to Connie.

"I agree," Connie stripped off her jersey before asking, "So AJ what do you think of the Ducks?

AJ looked up from untying her skates. "You guys are an interesting bunch."

"Is that a good thing?" Averman questioned.

"Don't know yet," After placing her skates under the bench, AJ tied her dreads in a messy bun. "But I do know y'all are good.

Everyone perked up at the compliment. "So, does that mean you're gonna join the team?" Charlie asked.

AJ looked around, everyone was waiting for the answer to the million-dollar question, including Bombay and Orion, who entered the locker just before the question was asked. She had been debating between joining and not joining the whole practice.

"It's gonna take a lot of practice for me to catch up but yeah it means I'll join the team."

As a few light cheers happened, Gordon walked up to her with a contract in hand. "I've already talked to the Dean, you'll be rooming with Connie. Now all you have to do is sign this and it will be official."

AJ took the pen and contract, looking it over quickly, before signing.

"Welcome to the Eden Hall Ducks!"

That night, AJ was packing up her things while Luna sat on her bed, crossed legged, watching. She was placing the last items in her old hockey bag when she said, "I can feel your eyes burning holes in the back of my head." She glanced over her shoulder right as Luna looked down at her hands in her lap. AJ zipped up her bag before crossing the small room to get to Luna. She sat down pulling the little red head into her lap. "I told you I didn't want to go."

 _But you will have a better chance there._

 _But you'll be with her._ AJ decided to sign that since she didn't want Hazel overhearing.

 _She won't do anything._

 _You don't know that._

 _Please just go_. The rough motion of her signing meant Luna was becoming frustrated. _You can do so much more there then you never will here._

AJ felt Luna start to shake. Remaining silent AJ just wrapped her arms around Luna's tiny body, resting her chin on her head, letting the younger one cry. AJ knew Luna just wanted the best for her, as did AJ with Luna but she was scared for the 10-year-old.

Few minutes later AJ felt Luna relax in her arms. Smiling to herself, she got comfortable without trying to make too much movement, knowing it would wake Luna. Like the sleeping girl, AJ drifted off to sleep.

 ***Move in Day***

It was the Sunday before the first day of classes when the Ducks had moved into the dorms. As the boys moved in on the second floor, Connie was leading AJ to their room on the floor above.

"Since they don't allow guys and girls to room on the same floor, we'll be a floor above them." Connie informed her. "Also, our suite mates are Linda and Lucy."

"Suite mates?" AJ shifted her bag to her opposite shoulder.

"Oh, umm a suite is basically where we share a bathroom with another dorm room but it's not as annoying as you think. We just have to set up a schedule."

AJ just nodded; she wasn't familiar with this type of school or situation. They had stopped at the end of a hallway in front of room 17D. "This is us," Connie exclaimed. "You got your key right?" AJ nodded again. "Good. Don't lose it. It's a pain in the ass to get a new one."

When Connie opened the door, AJ wasn't expecting much but compared to her living arrangements it was prefect. When you walk in, to the right was a closet type area, with a dresser, hanging area and shelves built into the wall. To the left was an opening leading to the shared bathroom that had a black curtain as a door.

AJ walked in farther watching Connie throw her bag on the bed closest to the bathroom. The room area was small but not cramped; it was big enough to fit two beds each with a desk and chair at the ends and a two-cushion couch against the wall separating the closest area and room.

"I hope you don't mind me taking this bed," Connie said.

AJ shook her head. "Not at all. Also, I'm sorry about your teammate. I overheard some of the guys talking about it at practice the other day."

"Thanks," Connie said. "I mean I kind of agree with her; I feel like she could do so much more with Varsity."

Once again AJ nodded before silence fell between them but it wasn't awkward nor comfortable, just silence. However, a small knock broke that silence. The two girls exchanged confused looks before Connie went to open the door. She was met by a small red head little girl. "Um hi." She smiled down sweetly at the girl. The girl looked past Connie and her face broke into a smile upon seeing AJ. She ran into the room, to the oblivious girl.

The last thing AJ was expecting was something to grab a hold of her waist but when she looked down, she saw a familiar set of pale green eyes looking up at her. "Luna? What are you doing here?

Connie had closed the door and was now leaning against the wall, still smiling. "So, who's this?"

"This is Luna, Luna this is my roommate Connie." Luna peaked out from behind AJ, to wave at the girl. Then she looked back to AJ. _I told her that I was going to see you and she yelled at me to leave and tell you she didn't want you back._ Luna had signed before burying her face in AJ's side. AJ just smoothed down her curls, looking up at Connie.

"Was that sign language?" She asked, continuing to unpack her things.

"Yeah."

"But she can hear you?"

"She's a mute, she doesn't talk." Connie made an O shape with her mouth as the pieces went together but she didn't want to pry any farther so she just nodded. "Mind if she stays here for the day? I promise she won't be any trouble."

"I'm totally cool with that!" Connie smiled brightly at Luna, who came out from her place behind AJ and stuck her hand out. AJ laughed as Connie took the small hand and shook it, laughing and smiling along with the two.

* * *

 **Hoped you liked it! PLEASE COMMENT!(EDITED: 8/18)**


	4. Chapter 4

**SORRY FOR THE LATENESS!**

* * *

"I don't like her," Dean stated bluntly. Him, Guy, Charlie, Adam and Fulton were heading to the girls' room to see how move in was coming along when Dean began complaining.

"No, you just don't like the fact she knocked your ass over on the ice," Fulton shot back.

The three others walked ahead of the Bash Brothers once they started throwing punches at each other. But like all their fights it ended up in a laughing fit and the two with their arms around each other's shoulders.

"Why did he come again?" Guy asked, receiving a shrug from both Charlie and Adam.

The guys got to the door at the end of the hall. Guy knocked only to have the door swung opened. The five Ducks looked down at the one who opened the door, a little red head smiling up at them. Next came AJ, she walked up behind the little girl placing her hand on the mountain of curls. "Hey guys," She said opening the door more and moving aside so the boys could enter. "Connie your guy is here."

The guys chuckled at the blushing Guy. He just pushed them away and went to Connie.

"So, who's this?" Charlie squatted down to Luna's level.

"This is Luna," AJ said. "Luna this Charlie, Adam, Dean and Fulton. Did I get that right?" Charlie nodded. "Sweet. Don't be offend that she doesn't talk to you. She's a mute so she talks through sign language."

Once again Luna's hand shot out to shake hands. Charlie smiled as he, gently, took her small hand. "It's nice to meet you."

Luna let go to sign. AJ just laughed at the fact Luna's nickname for Charlie is Captain Duck.

"What she says?" Adam asked.

"She made a nickname for Charlie," AJ went over to her bag to finish unpacking. "It's captain duck.

"I like it!"

Luna happily clapped at the reaction. She then looked at Adam, _rich boy_. Next was Dean, _hothead_. Then Guy, _Connie's boy._ Finally, was Fulton but Luna just looked up at the 6'2" boy, thinking.

AJ told them what she signed; all liking their nicknames, Dean however just huffed at his. "But she doesn't yet know what to call Fulton."

"Well when you do figure it out you can tell me, okay?" Fulton spoke, smiling down at her. As Luna shook her head agreeing her curls ended up in her face.

Luna skipped over to AJ so she could put her curls up into a bun

"You girls wanna get something to eat? It's on Banks," Guy said getting a high pitch What from Adam.

"If it's on Banks then sure," Connie smiled, pecking her boyfriend on the lips. "You gonna ask Linda to come, Charlie?"

"She can't, she got a student council meeting," he replied. "We're going out later."

Connie nodded then glanced over at AJ. "It would be a good opportunity to get to know a few of the Ducks."

AJ felt a tug on her shirt. Looking down at Luna, she gave into the puppy dog eyes she was receiving. "Sure."

Charlie took a well-deserved slap on the arm from Connie after making a sex joke in front of Luna. While the guys were recovering from the joke, AJ was trying to convince the innocent little one that it didn't have anything to do with sex.

Finally succeeding AJ shot Charlie a death glare followed by an eye roll and small smile.

"So, AJ," Connie got her attention. "How long have you lived in Minnesota?"

AJ scrunched her eyebrows together, thinking, "Like 6 years."

"Then how come we're just finding out about you now?" Adam asked then continued to say, "You're an amazing hockey player."

"Like I said before I busted my knee against the Hawks, which was the game before playing the Ducks," AJ took a sip of her coke. Adam looked down at his hands, picking at his nails, feeling guilty. AJ saw this and said, "I don't blame you, Adam." He looked up at her, wide eyed. "I know you were a Hawk but it wasn't you who did it, it was the Larson kid."

Adam didn't know what to say so he just nodded his head.

After that, they stayed at the diner until Charlie had to leave for his date with Linda. As he left Connie and Guy decided to go and hangout be themselves, leaving behind Adam, Dean, Fulton, AJ and Luna.

Luna tapped Dean on his shoulder to get his attention. He looked down to her poking at the paper place mat in front of her. On it was a tick tack toe board created by a blue crayon.

"Oh, I'm so gonna kick your butt!" Dean grabbed the red crayon as Luna's face told him he was going to lose.

Adam and Fulton chuckled at the determination on their teammate's face as AJ just rolled her eyes, smiling.

Fulton, who was now sitting next to AJ since Connie left, turned his body a little to talk to her. "Are you Luna babysitter?"

"Nope she's my sister," AJ said without thinking while watching the two kids playing across the booth.

Adam leaned forward, placing his elbows on the table to look around Fulton, at AJ, confused.

AJ's eyes widen as she realized what she just said. She looked at the two boys next to her. She could clearly see the confusion on their faces, the same confusion everyone gets when she says that. No one believes her since Luna has bright red curls and pale green eyes, whereas AJ had dirty blonde hair and hazel eyes.

"She's my foster sister," AJ said looking away.

Before the boys could ask anything, a loud grunt was heard from across the table. The three looked over to see Dean with his head face down on the table and Luna with a giant smile on her face as she pumped her small fists in the air.

"Dude you just got your ass kicked by a 10-year-old girl," Fulton burst out laughing.

"Shut it!" He snapped back only resulting in the rest of the group to laugh.

The group of five were walking back to the school when they ran into Rick, his varsity buddies and a few cheerleaders.

"Look what we have here hockey wannabes," the comment from the captain add his crew laugh and the Ducks groan at the stupid comment.

"Just leave us alone," Adam said pushing past them.

Unfortunately, Rick grabbed Adam's wrist pulling his to a stop, making Adam wince in pain at the action. He wrist still gets sore at certain movements. Dean and Fulton noticed the wince and pulled their teammate away and stepped between the two groups. AJ just stepped back keeping Luna away.

Rick laughed and put his hand up in a surrender motion. "Look we didn't come here for a fight, we'll save that for the ice," he said. "I just came to tell you that with our new additions, including your old goalie, you Ducks don't stand fucking a chance."

"That's what you said last year, yet we still kick your asses and sent you home crying," Dean shot back, angrily.

Rick huffed. "Not this year." The variety past them but not before stealing a glance and comment at AJ. "Not even this foster home trash can save you."

AJ stopped Fulton and Dean from starting an actually fight and glared directly at the varsity captain. "Like you said we'll save it for the ice but know this... you just started a war you won't win."

* * *

 **Like I always say, I hoped you liked it and PLEASE comment! Thank you! (EDITED: 8/18)**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm sorry about not updating in awhile, my writers blocks has been getting the best of me but Chapter 5 is here! ENJOY!**

* * *

 ***Friday Night***

"With a minute left in the first game of the season, the Ducks lead 7-0 against the West High Lions," the announcer raved into the microphone. "Reeds and the Ducks new defense men, AJ Harper, clear the way for Conway as he makes his way up the middle. He dekes once, twice and SCORES!" The crowd erupted in cheers just as the buzzer sounds. "Ducks take the win with the final score being 8 to 0!"

Bombay and Orion shook hands as the rest of the Ducks went out on the ice to celebrate, tacking their captain to the ice. Watching from the crowd were Rick and the rest of varsity, including Julie. "They've gotten better," she mumbled to herself, hoping Rick wouldn't heard her but unfortunately, he did. He grinded his teeth together to prevent an outburst.

"Now that's how you start off a season!" Orion exclaimed when Bombay and him entered the locker room. The Ducks cheered. "Let's keep this up!"

"YEAH!"

Luna came running in, followed by Michele, and went straight to AJ. By this time Luna already won the team over and spent as much time as she could at practices and games, being their little mascot. _That was awesome!_ She signed with excited movements. AJ smiled brightly at her as she turned the little one's eyes away from the stripping boys.

After everyone got changed the Ducks headed to the diner to celebrate. They stuffed themselves in the corner booth along with the two normal booths off to the sides. Charlie's mom didn't even bother taking their order for she already knew what they wanted. As she brought over the plates of cheese fries and buffalo wings, Luna was on the booths seat, between AJ and Fulton, mimicking the final shot all the while Charlie was doing the play by play. The two had the team playing the crowd, laughing between hoots and hollers.

The boys dug into the food that was placed in front of them as Connie and AJ waited till there were no hands left to take their helping. Connie poked AJ on the shoulder to direct her attention to Fulton, who now had Luna sitting on his lap playing tic tac toe with Dean. The two laughed at Dean losing, once again, to Luna. Fulton held his hand up and Luna happily slapped it.

"Looks like those three are getting along good," Connie commented.

"I'm surprised at that," AJ replied still watching them.

"Why?"

AJ turned back to Connie. "Luna never liked the guys I hung around before." She took a sip of her Coke. "But I'm happy to see the way she is with them."

Connie nudged her in the side and gave AJ a look that resulted in her getting an eye roll, a light push into Guy and a burst of laughter from the two girls that blended in with a loud laughter from the guys.

 ***Monday***

Connie, Guy, Fulton and AJ were in the library during their free period on the dull, drawn out Monday morning. Connie and Guy were flirting with each other not even bothering to touch their work or pay any mind to their surroundings. Whereas Fulton tried to focus on the math problems in front of him, which was ending in a painful headache. He was so focus that he didn't even realize AJ looking over at him with her chin resting in the palm of her hand from her seat next to him.

"You forgot to carry the 4," AJ said giving Fulton a sight scare. She smiled as she pointed to where he went wrong. Fulton realized this, fixed his mistake and finished the problem with an annoying and frustrating groan. She continued to help him through the rest of the problems. "Not your best subject?" She asked after the last problem.

"No subject is my best," Fulton stated. "I'm just barely passing all my classes to be able to play hockey."

"That's because your too focus on girls," Dean's voice made the two turn. He had a smirk fixed on his face. He ruffled his best friend's hair, receiving a gut punch seconds later.

"Like you have room to talk," Fulton glared at him.

AJ rolled her eyes at the interaction. "I'm surprised to even see you in here. Didn't think Dean and the library made a good couple."

With that, the couple that had stopped flirting when Dean arrived and Fulton laughed.

"Ha-ha very funny," Dean let out a huff. "I came to tell Fulton something."

"Tell me what?" He asked as he packed his things up. He was eager to finally get out of the cage that is the library.

"There's these cute girls and they think we're cute and wants to go on a double date this Friday! But the one girl wants to meet you first." Fulton agreed as he stood.

"Always about girls with you two," Guy pointed out.

"Not all of us like to be pinned down by one girl."

"You two will never know how good this feels," Guy kissed Connie then she deepens the kiss.

"And on that sappy note, I'm gonna go," AJ grabbed her things, waved bye to the couple and headed out the library, followed by the Bash Brothers.

The two boys towered over AJ as they discussed their Friday night plans while walking to their class which they had together. AJ blocked them out with her headphones and music. It wasn't until a figure stopped in front of her that AJ looked up. A boy with black hair and a lip piercing stood there. With another boy over 6-foot AJ was starting to feel like a dwarf. But once she actually comprehended who was in front of her, she let a smile show. "Levi?"

"So, this prep school hasn't brainwashed you into forgetting me?" Levi playfully said. Rolling her eyes, AJ gave Levi a punch on the arm. "Damn, good to see you haven't lost your punching skills." He rubbed his arm in the spot she had punched.

"What are you doing here?" AJ asked, still smiling.

Levi's dark eyes raked over AJ. "I came to see how you were doing at this school, which I can see that you're doing good." He glanced at the two behind her.

AJ looked back to see Dean and Fulton still with her. "Oh shit, I thought you two went to class." Fulton shook his head as Dean replied with a nope. "Okay then. Um Levi this is Dean and Fulton my teammates. Guys this is Levi, a friend of mine from school."

"Nice to meet you two," Levi said with a devilish smile that went unnoticed by AJ. Fulton and Dean just crossed their arms not saying a word. "Since you have to get to class I'll let you go but meet me at Rev's after school?"

AJ nodded and watched as Levi left. Once he disappeared from her view she looked up at the Bash Brothers and their hard expressions. "What the hell is up with you two?" She asked more to herself as she turned to get to class.

"Linda!" Charlie called for her down the hallway. She stopped and turned around to see her 6-foot-tall boyfriend jogging towards her with an adorable goofy grin. Charlie pulled her into a hug, which instantly made her giggle.

"What's got you in such a good mood?" She asked as he linked their fingers together and walked to class.

"Well considering the Ducks won their first game and I have a smart, amazing and beautiful girlfriend, I have no reason but to feel good," Charlie smiled down at her, planting a kiss on her lips. "And plus, I have a surprise for you after school." Linda blushed as she pulled him down for another kiss.

"Get a room!" They heard Averman joke from behind them.

The couple pulled apart to see Goldberg, Kenny, Dwayne, Russ and him heading towards them. Charlie groaned at the timing. Linda just smiled and pecked him on the lips one last time before saying her hi's then byes.

"Man, I wish I could get a girl like that," Averman sighed, watching Linda step through her classroom door. Charlie slapped the back of his head as a warning to stop staring.

"Try being less of a geek," Russ patted his back.

"But it's the age of the geeks, baby," he commented. ( _Yes, this is a TV show reference, do you get it?_ )

"You watch too much TV," Dwayne said from behind the two. Charlie laughed, agreeing with the cowboy.

Just then a couple of girls walked past Dwayne with a seductive look and said, "Hey Cowboy."

Dwayne tipped his cowboy hat. "Ladies."

"That's the third time today," Kenny said, looking back at the giggling girls. "How does he do it?"

"It's the hat," Goldberg suggested. "Or the accent."

"Definitely the hat," Averman said. Kenny and Russ shook their heads in agreement.

The bell signaling the start of class rang and the boys all darted frantically to class.

* * *

 **Hope you're liking it! Don't forget to comment!**


	6. Chapter 6

**New chapter! Also thinking about changing the rating just to be safe. Should I?**

* * *

 ***After School***

"Look I can't stay for long, I have to pick Luna up from school in about an hour," AJ informed Levi as she leaned against one of the pool tables in Rev's.

"That's fine," Levi glanced up at her then back down to take his shot. "At least I can see you for a little and without those hockey dorks around."

AJ just rolled her eyes, laughing at the failed shot. They have just started a game of pool and AJ was already winning. She then lined up her own shot and took it, sinking the 6-solid ball. Next was the 4 then the 3. All she had left was the 1 ball and 8 ball, while Levi had all but one left on the table.

"Damn, how do you do that?"

"Skill," AJ answered with a smug smile.

"Whatever, just take your shot," Levi chuckled.

And with that AJ took her first shot and sunk it then called, "Left corner pocket."

"There is no way you can make that, it's all the way across the table and my balls are in the way," Levi stated with his arms crossed over his broad chest.

"You underestimate me too much."

As AJ lined her shot up Levi snuck up behind her. She was too focused on the game she didn't realize the tall presence behind her until she pulled her pool stick back and a pair of hands landed on her hips, scaring her into messing up her shot. Forgetting about the pool stick she had dropped on the table, AJ turned around in Levi's grip to be met with an intense stare coming from his dark brown eyes. But it wasn't a stare that was supposed to make AJ coward away in fear, it was a stare full of something she has never seen before.

"Jerk," She said, her voice almost a whisper. "You made me mess up my shot."

"Oops, my bad." A devilish smirk played along his face. His thumbs rubbed circles on her hip bones, making AJ squirm a bit, as he leaned down to meet her gaze.

With AJ she could read anybody but at this very moment she couldn't read Levi, no matter how hard she tired and it was making her feel uneasy. She tried stepping backwards but all that had happen was her butt hitting the pool table and Levi advancing with his grip tightening on her hips, to an almost bruising force.

"Levi, let…" AJ was cut off by Levi crushing his lips to hers. His hands pulled her closer as she didn't kiss back feeling uncomfortable and sick to her stomach. She used all the strength she had to try to push him away but he was too strong. Thinking quickly, AJ bit down as hard as she could on his bottom lip, instantly drawing blood.

"Fuck!" Levi was caught off guard long enough for AJ to push him away to get out of the building.

Right as she stepped outside she collided with someone, almost falling to the ground if it weren't for the hands that caught her. She looked up at the person to see Fulton staring at her with worry eyes. Dean was behind him unaware of Fulton's look. AJ quickly looked down so Fulton wouldn't notice her red and slightly puffy lips.

"Are you always this clumsy?" Dean joked.

"Sorry I wasn't paying attention." AJ pulled out of Fulton grasp and stepped to the side to get by them.

"Are you okay?" Fulton asked before she could leave.

"I'm fine, I just have to pick Luna up." She called back, making her way to Luna's school.

Fulton gave Dean a look but Dean just shrugged his shoulders. Fulton just brush it off, for now, and followed his fellow bash brother inside. Once inside they saw Levi playing a round of pool by himself in the back corner.

Levi looked up when saw a pair of hands on the edge of the table. There stood AJ's two teammates. "Dean and Fulton, right?"

They nodded. "What happened to your lip?"

Levi chuckled when he touched his lip and found it was bleeding. "AJ swung around too quickly after making a shot and her pool stick ended up hitting me." He grabbed a napkin off a close by table to stop the bleeding. "I guess she hit me harder than I thought."

Dean laughed. "She's pretty strong for a girl."

"That she is," Levi offered Dean a pool stick. "Wanna play?"

"Sure," Dean said taking the stick.

"I can't," Fulton said when Levi looked at him. "I just remembered my mom wanted me to visit and help out with my sister and her friends."

"Okay, dude. Tell your mom I said hey!" Dean called as Fulton made his way out of Rev's.

Something wasn't sitting right with him. Something about Levi's story didn't add up so he made his way to Luna's school. Unfortunately, his actions when ceased when he realized he didn't know what school Luna went to. Cursing inwardly, he instead headed in the direction of his little sister's school. After all the excuse wasn't a complete lie.

There was still 15 minutes until school ended so Fulton just waited outside on the steps leading up to the front door. Once again, he cursed to himself for forgetting his headphones in his backpack. He ran his hands over his grey bandana that covered the top half of his black hair. As a few inches were sticking out of the bottom indicated that it was starting to get a little too long but he wasn't in the mood to get it cut yet.

"Fulton?"

The familiar voice made he shoot his head up. "AJ?! What are you doing here?"

"I'm her to pick Luna up," she walked over to the steps and sat down a good distance away from her teammate. "Why are you here?"

"Oh… um," Fulton scratched the back of his neck. He didn't need her thinking he followed her but in all honesty he didn't; his sister just so happens to go to the same school as hers. He was interrupted by someone screaming his name. He turned in direction of the voice just in time to catch a flying little girl. Fulton smiled at his little sister, Hayden, who clung to his neck in an attempt to choke in with a hug.

"Fulty!" Hayden shout at the top of her lungs making Fulton wince. "I am so excited to play with my friends!"

"I can tell," Fulton said. "Mom's making me babysit you and your friends while she at work."

"Yay!" Hayden throw her arms up. "Luna!" Fulton placed her down to run to her friend.

"So Fulty…" AJ laughed at the expression he made at the nickname.

"Don't you start with that," He pointed a finger at her then laughed. "It's bad enough Hayden does it."

AJ looked at the two little girls giggling. "Looks like Luna and your sister are friends."

Luna came running up to AJ and signed, _Can I go over to Hayden's house to play?_ AJ looked towards Hayden, who had a bright nervous smile on her face, then at Fulton. "If Fulton is okay with it?"

Luna peeked up at Fulton, putting on the cutest puppy dog face. Seconds later Hayden and her other two friends joined in. AJ tried so hard to hold back her laughter. "Fine but AJ is helping me babysit."

The four 10-year-olds jumped and screamed in joy as AJ shot Fulton a death glare, which he returned with a smirk. The group began walking back to Fulton's house, that was thankfully not far from the school. The girls were already planning out their activities, which including dress ups and makeovers. Plus, AJ could have sworn they were plotting to put make up on Fulton. It was going to be a long night for Fulton and AJ.

* * *

 **I feel bad for not updating quickly but my writer's block is bad so I'm sorry! Hope you're liking the story!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm sorry about not updating in a while. I really hate writer's block! But the new chapter is up and I hope you enjoy it!**

 **Also, sorry if it seems rushed.**

* * *

AJ couldn't contain her laughter once she entered Fulton's living room after grabbing drinks from the kitchen. On the living room floor sat Fulton with his hair up in lopsided glittery pigtails and bright pink blush on his cheeks. Before he could protest, AJ snapped a picture. Fulton then shot up and started chasing her down, telling her to delete the photo.

"Not gonna happen," AJ shouted back. The four girls were cheering AJ on from their spot on the couch. "The team has got to see this, especially Portman!"

"Hell no! Portman ain't seeing that."

"Oh yes he is!"

Right before Fulton grabbed AJ from around the waist, she clicked off her phone screen, laughing in his face. "You're next." Fulton glanced over at the girls. "What do you say? Wanna do AJ's makeup next?"

"YEAH!"

"Oh no no no," AJ repeated, trying wiggle her way out of Fulton's hold. However, he was letting up; instead he picked her up, throwing her over his shoulder. "Hey! Put me down!"

Laughing, Fulton sat down and placed AJ between his legs, trapping her. "Hurry before she starts biting."

The little girls swarmed around the two with their weapons ready.

"Anything but glitter," the helpless teen exclaimed. "And do not put anything in my dreads."

AJ shut her eyes and waited until the madness was over. The sound of little girl giggling and Fulton encouraging them was only things that she could hear.

"Okay, you can open eyes," Hayden giggled.

Once she did, AJ saw a hand-held mirror in front of her. She focused on her face and her eyes widen in utter shock; she looked like a drunk drag queen. "Oh my god."

The moment Fulton got a look, he burst into a fit of laughter, finally releasing his hold on AJ, who ended up turning around and slapping his arm a couple of times.

Calming his heart rate Fulton managed to say, "Lets clean up and get something to eat for dinner."

Immediately the four little rascals began cleaning up the makeup and hair supplies as Fulton and AJ made their way to the bathroom to clean their faces off.

"Geez they really did a number on you," Fulton said, still laughing, when they entered the small bathroom. He grabbed a towel from under the sink and handed it to AJ. "You can wipe your face with this."

AJ accepted the towel before playfully pushing him. "Thanks."

The two did their best to get the makeup off but Fulton couldn't rid his face of some glitter and AJ couldn't wipe all the lipstick off. So, giving up on the glitter Fulton focused on his hair, yanking at one of the pigtails.

"If you keep doing that you won't have any hair left," AJ stated. She motioned for him to sit on the closed toilet. "Let me help." AJ started working on the first one by unwrapping the hair tie.

"How do you manage to do that so smoothly?" Fulton didn't move his head, only his eyes to glanced at AJ.

AJ met his gaze. He wasn't that much shorter then her, sitting down, only enough for her comfortable reach his hair. "I had a lot of practice with Luna's hair."

"Have you always cared for her?" Fulton knew the question was a bit personal but he wanted to know more about her.

AJ paused mid-way from undoing the other tie, sighing. "Ever since moving to Minnesota I have."

"Why?"

"Look," AJ finished the tie. "I appreciate you trying to get to know me but there's just somethings I don't like talking about."

Fulton just nodded, letting the subject drop.

AJ brushed Fulton's hair back out of his face. "You need a haircut, dude."

The teen chuckled. "Everyone keeps telling me that."

"Can you even see with it?" AJ once more pushed it out of his eyes.

"Why do you think I were my bandana all the time."

AJ laughed. Neither of them realized how physically close they've gotten to one another, until Fulton leaned up to rest his forehead against hers, closing his eyes. He didn't know why he was doing this; he just knew it felt right. AJ must have felt something similar since she hadn't pulled away. However, the moment was abruptly shattered by Hayden calling Fulton by his nickname. Only then did AJ stepped back.

"That's such a cute nickname," She said, smiling but the smile didn't reach very far.

"Fulty! We're hungry!"

"We better go before they start ripping the kitchen apart," Fulton stood and lead AJ back to the kitchen where the four girls were sitting at the table, ready to jump them if they didn't get food soon. "How about we order pizza?"

With the cheers from all four, Fulton placed the order for the pizza, coke and fries.

As Fulton was placing the order AJ felt a tug on her shirt. Looking down to see Luna with the biggest and brightest smile on her face. A smile that AJ rarely sees. _Hayden wants to know if I can spend the night?_ She had signed.

"If it's okay with her mom," AJ said.

"If I'm okay with what?"

The voice made all the heads turn to it. Standing at the entrance to the kitchen was a woman in her early 40s with black hair, that had a few white strands and light blue eyes. She was wearing a red and grey diner uniform.

"Mom! Is it okay if Luna spends the night?" Hayden asked.

"Yes, that's fine." Just then their mom looked over at AJ, sticking out her hand. "Hi, I'm Vera."

"AJ, it's nice to meet you." She took her hand in a gently hold.

"Ah so you're the AJ Fulton's been talking about." Fulton made a _what the hell_ face from behind his mom. "Honestly the way he talked about you, I could have sworn he was gay."

"MOM!"

Vera and AJ laughed at Fulton's flushed face, teasing him a bit.

During dinner, the four girls were gossiping about the latest news going on in their grade. Which had AJ and Fulton laughing about how badass these 4th graders thought they are; they are in for one hell of a ride once they reach high school.

After Hayden's two other friends got picked up, Fulton and AJ had to leave to be able to get back to the school before curfew.

 _I'll pick you after school tomorrow, okay?_

Luna gave thumbs up. _I love you._

 _Love you too._

"Thank you for having me and letting Luna stay the night."

"You two are welcomed anytime."

Before AJ could say thank you she was being pulled into a hug. It took a couple seconds to process what was going on but once she did she returned the hug. "Thank you."

Fulton said bye to his sister and mom one last time before leaving.

"That's the first time I've seen my mom act like that," Fulton stated as the two made their way back to the school.

"Really? Have you ever brought a girl home?" AJ teased.

Fulton lightly pushed her, laughing. "I have but I don't think she liked any of them."

"I guess that just makes me special." She gave her teammate a full tooth smile.

"Don't let it go to your head."

The two let a comfortable silence fall between for the rest of the trip back. That is until they reach the school and AJ remembered something.

"OH, I have to show Portman the picture!"

Before Fulton could object AJ took off into the school and headed in the direction of the Bash Brother's dorm room. Fulton sighed as he followed hoping he could catch up to her but he wasn't that lucky. Reaching their dorm, AJ knocked loudly, getting a groan from the other side.

"What the hell?!"

AJ was met with an angry and shirtless Dean. However, unlike most girls, AJ wasn't fazed by his toned body, having seen it many times in the locker room. "Didn't mean to piss you off but I have something that will make you less pissed."

"And what's that?" Dean crossed his arms over his broad chest.

AJ took out her phone out right as Fulton came up behind her. To avoid getting her phone taking by him she ran into their room. Dean just watched as the two fought over the phone but it ended up with Dean getting a phone thrown at him.

"Look at the screen, quickly!" AJ somehow managed to hold Fulton back long enough for Dean to see the picture.

His eyes widen right before a booming string of laughter spilled from his mouth. "Yo you have to send me this picture."

AJ agreed and the rest of the night Dean ended up teasing Fulton, only stopping when the teased Bash Brother tackled him to the ground, threatening him to stop.


	8. Chapter 8

**SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING; WORK HAS BEEN KICKING MY ASS! BUT I FINALLY GOT AROUND TO FINISHING THIS CHAPTER! HOPE YOU LIKE IT! SORRY IN ADVANCE FOR ANY GRAMMAR OR OTHER MISTAKES.**

* * *

 ***Friday Night***

"Ouch! That must have hurt!"

AJ gritted her teeth as she picked herself off the ice, ignoring the pain shooting down her right arm, and rushed to the opposing team's player to fight for the puck. Succeeding, AJ past it to Connie, who slipped between two players and scored with seconds to spare.

Connie threw her arms up as she skated her way to AJ. The two girls embraced and cheered before getting engulfed by their bigger teammates.

In the locker room, Bombay and Orion were giving the typical after game speech, pumping the Ducks up for the next game.

"Shit," AJ tried rubbing her shoulder but it was too sensitive.

"Do you think it's broken?" Connie asked as she pulled off her pads. Her fellow defensemen eyed her, worried but one Bash Brother had more concern in his eyes then the rest.

AJ managed to move her shoulder in a circular motion, even though it was painful to do so. "No, just bruised."

"Make sure to ice it later," Orion ordered.

"Will do, Coach."

"Now, get change and enjoy your weekend!"

The two coaches disappeared into their share office as the Ducks followed his orders.

Charlie suggested they celebrate at the diner which, everyone but AJ, agreed; she just wanted to ice her shoulder with some peace and quiet.

"That's a good idea. We can't have you damaging it even more," Charlie stated, as they made their way out. "Just get some rest and we'll see you tomorrow."

"Yes, Captain," AJ mocked with a salute.

Charlie laughed, rolling his eyes. AJ waved, with her good arm, as she headed in the direction of her dorm room. Luckily, she didn't have to worry too much about Luna, since she was spending the weekend at Hayden's house. So, she could finally relax without having anyone loud noises around her.

"Congratulation Ducks!" Charlie's mom greeted them. The flock of Ducks headed to their usual booths, thanking her on their way. Charlie gave her a quick peck on the cheek before joining his team and Linda, who meet up with them. The Captain snaked his arm around her waist sliding her closer before whispering something in her ear, resulting in a giggle.

"You two really need a room," Averman commented with a fake gag and Russ and Dwayne agreeing.

"Shut up, Averman."

He threw his hands up in defense. "I'm just saying."

Linda just laughed as she snuggled herself more into Charlie's side.

"You boys just don't get what this is like," Connie added from Guy's side.

"And they'll probably never know," Guy's countered.

"We are young, wild and free," Averman pushed his glasses up with a smirk on his face as he tried to be sexy. "What's the fun in settling down with one girl at this age?"

"Don't ever make that face again, no girl will ever come near you if you do," Portman chimed in from across the booth. "But for once I agree with him."

"Hell must have frozen over for that to happen," Fulton cracked while pushing the other Bash Brother.

The rest of the team burst into laughter. The rest of the night resulted in the Ducks chatting about her regular teen stuff with a small food fight in between.

"Goodnight, Charlie," Linda pecked him on the lips before deepening it. Pulling apart she blushed, something he still does to her even after all this time together.

"Goodnight," He pecked her lips again before leaving with a goofy smile on his face.

Connie came up next to her. "You two are so cute together."

"Yeah," She drew out longingly.

Connie laughed. "Come on before the hall monitor comes by."

The girls entered Connie's dorm to find AJ laying on her bed with an ice pack on her right shoulder and computer on her lap. "Hey," she called out when she noticed the two.

"Hey." Connie and Linda plopped down on Connie's bed right before Lucy, Linda's roommate, walked in, sitting on the end of AJ's bed.

AJ carefully pulled herself up in a sitting position, placing her laptop on the bed and crisscrossing her legs. "What's wrong with you?" She asked Lucy, realized Lucy wasn't her normal cheerful self.

Lucy didn't bother trying to hide it. "I have the most ridiculous and stupid crush on someone."

The three other girls glanced at each other before pegging her with who is was.

The blonde just huffed, scratching the back of her neck. "Um its…" The last part was inaudible.

"Who?" Connie asked again.

"Dean."

"What?!" AJ's voice went up an octave.

"As in Portman? And our teammate?" Connie asked, hoping she wasn't right.

Lucy just nodded her head. "I told you it was stupid."

"Totally stupid!" Linda stood, walking over to her, grabbing her by the shoulders and shaking her a bit. "I mean he is totally hot and all bu…"

"Dude!"

"Linda!"

Linda's hands shot up. "Seriously, I'm not the only one in this room who thinks that."

"But not all of us think his is," AJ stated, shaking her head.

The three just stared, dumbfounded, at her.

"Don't give me that look," AJ rolled her eyes. "Let's get back to Lucy's problem."

"Fine," Connie looked back at Lucy. "Dean's a great guy but when it comes to having him as a love interest, he's not the best."

"I know! It's just a crush!" Lucy crossed her arms, pouting. "It's not like I'm brave enough to do anything about anyways."

"That's true," AJ instantly received a slap from Linda. "Ow! Shoulder!"

"Oops, I'm sorry."

"Look, you three don't have to worry about anything." Lucy gave them a smile. "He wouldn't go out with someone like me anyway."

Even though Lucy was a "nerd" of the school, she was far from ugly. She just always hid it behind thick rimmed glasses and baggy clothes. Her blonde hair was as straight as a board but framed her face perfectly, when wearing it down and she had cute brown doe eyes behind the glass.

"Alright, subject change!" Linda threw her gaze at AJ. "Any boys you have your eye on?"

"Nope," AJ said bluntly.

"Come on," Lucy narrowed her eyes at AJ. "Not even a certain Bash Brother?"

AJ's mind drifted back to the day at his house. She, honestly, doesn't know what she feels for her friend and teammate.

"Nope."

"I find that hard to believe." Linda wiggled her eyebrows at AJ.

"You should have seen his face when that guy shoved you into the wall; Fulton was ready to kill him." Connie commented with a smirk. "And the way he looked at AJ in the locker room while we were talking about her shoulder. It was the cutest thing."

AJ groaned and fell back into her pillow, instantly regretting it, making her groaned in pain this time.

The girls laughed.

Linda took out her phone to text Connie. ** _We should set them up on a double date!_**

Connie read the message and smiled, devilishly. _**Agree!**_

The two giggled, receiving odd looks from AJ and Lucy.

"What are you two giggling about?" AJ asked.

"Nothing." The two answered simultaneously.

"I think we should be scared," Lucy joked.

"Agree!" AJ threw a pillow at Connie, instantly starting a pillow fight. The girls laughed as they fought each other and while trying to avoid hitting AJ who was sitting cross legged on her bed cracking up to the point her cheeks started hurting.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry about not updating in a while; work and writer's block have been kicking my ass. But the new chapter is up! Hope you like it! Sorry in advance for any kind of mistakes. If you do spot any PLEASE point them out. Thank you and ENJOY!**

* * *

 ***Linda's Room***

"Come on! It's Saturday night! And it's not like you two have anything better to do," Linda stated as she pulled her jean jacket over the white V-neck. "And plus, it'll be fun."

"Fun?" AJ threw a glance at Lucy from her spot on her bed, choosing to ignore the other comment. "You do know the definition of fun, right?"

Lucy held back a laugh once Linda shot her a small death glare. Linda and Connie have been trying to get the two to get out of the dorms and have some fun for the last hour. Or at least Linda has been; Connie gave up after the fifth no from the two.

"Okay, how about this?" Connie pushed her feet into her boots before continuing. "Come but if you get bored, we won't force you to stay. Okay?"

The two thought about it, "Okay."

Linda and Connie jumped in victory.

"Now get changed!"

"What's wrong what I have on?" AJ looked down at her black sweatpants and gray hoodie.

Linda groaned. "At least change your pants."

"What you think I'll embarrass you looking like this?"

"Yes." Linda squealed as a pillow got throw at her face but unfortunately, she wasn't fast enough to move out of the way. The pillow tousled her hair, making it staticity. "Hey! Watch the hair!"

AJ laughed, rolling her eyes.

 ***Charlie's Room***

"You are worst then girls when it comes to getting ready," Dean retorted.

From his bed, Adam just laughed, dodging the glare Charlie threw at him. "You should see him when he goes on an actual date with Linda. I swear he take at least 5 hours to get ready."

Laughter filled the small room as Charlie protested against his teammate's comment.

"C'mon, dude," Fulton huffed as Charlie tried on another shirt. "It's not like she'll care what you wear."

"You don't know that! She could secretly hate what I wear but not tell because she doesn't want to hurt my feeling!"

The four boys look, dumbfounded, at their captain, who was being 100% serious.

"Your first kiss was when you were covered in sweat and hockey gear, I think you'll be fine." Guy threw Charlie his jacket. "Now can we get going? Connie doesn't like it when I'm late."

"You two are wrapped around their fingers," Dean snorted as they made their way out.

Adam waved bye, thankful for the quiet.

 ***REV's***

While Linda and Connie were sitting in a booth in the back corner with their boys, Dean, Fulton, Lucy and AJ were locked in an intense game of pool. Girls vs Boys. And right now, the girls were kicking the boys' asses.

Dean threw his arms up in frustration. "How?! How in the world are you so good?"

AJ opened her mouth but Lucy bet her to the punch. "Because girls love to show off their skills and plus it's fun watching you slowly lose your mind."

AJ's eye widens as she looked up at Fulton, standing next to her. Neither of them thought the school's nerd had the balls to say something like that, especially to Dean. Fulton got ready to hold Dean back once he saw his best friend lean his hands on the edge of the pool table. Lucy quickly mimicked his actions on the other side. However, Fulton and AJ stepped back. They had no intension to try and intervene.

Portman just let a smirk play along his face. "How about we play another round? This time it's you and me versus Fulton and AJ."

Lucy raised an eyebrow. "What? No, you versus me?"

AJ and Fulton's eyes kept shifting between to two, wondering how Dean is staying so calm.

"Nah, you can easily kick my ass one on one, so I rather have you on my team." The comment made Lucy blush. Dean smiled at his achievement then look at the two standing on the side. "You two playing?"

The two said players blinked a couple of times before nodded. "I'm just gonna get a refill before we start." AJ stated. "You guys want one?"

The three nodded. Replaying what each one of them had, AJ made her way to the "bar".

"Hey Rose," AJ smiled at the blood red head women behind the bar.

"Hey honey." Rose pulled AJ into a hug that made the girl stretch her body over the counter but she didn't mind. "Refills?" She asked once they pulled apart.

"Yes please." AJ watched Rose move swiftly around as she grabbed fresh glass mugs. To AJ, Rose was like an older sister, sometimes a mother. During her Husky days Rose and Rev, the owner to the place and Rose's Husband, always came to her games, cheering her on. And after the game they would always go out for ice cream, win or lose. AJ never asked them to do any of that but they had no complaints about it. Even now that she joined the Ducks, the two would be at every home game since the away games were a little too far sometimes but she didn't mind, AJ knew they were cheering her on from home.

"So how are the Ducks treating you?" Rose set the drinks down and rested her elbow on the counter.

"Like I've been part of the team since the beginning." AJ fiddled with the straw in her Coke.

"Then why don't you sound so excited?"

"This is the first time in a while since it feels like I actually fit in," AJ avoided Rose's concerned gaze. "What happens when they find out my whole situation?"

"If they really care for you they'll understand." Rose placed a gently hand on the teen's own hand.

AJ pulled away, taking the drinks over to the pool table.

Rev then came up behind his wife. "Everything okay?"

Rose nodded. "She's can be so hard headed sometimes."

"Just like her mother."

AJ put on a smile as she got to the table. Fulton took his and Dean's drinks from her hand as Lucy grabbed hers. Picking up her pool stick AJ took a sip of her Coke. "Who's breaking?"

"Lucy can," Fulton suggested.

Lucy moved to the end of the table, lined up her shoot and then started the game; a certain Bash Brother's eyes never losing sight of her. "Losers buys ice cream?"

"Deal," Fulton and AJ agreed, more determined to win the game.

In the back corner, Linda and Connie high fived.

"Looks like it working!" Linda exclaimed, watching Lucy laugh at something Dean had said.

"We're are going to hear all about it tonight," Connie laughed.

Guy and Charlie were confused.

"Wait you set this up?" Charlie asked pointing over to the table.

The girls nodded. "Lucy told us she had a crush on Dean so we thought to set this little "date" up and make it look like just a casually hangout with friends." Linda explained.

Charlie laughed. "You can be so mischievous… I love it!"

Linda kissed him before resting her head on his shoulder with a satisfied smile on her face.


End file.
